


Traditions

by venomousdanger



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12974553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomousdanger/pseuds/venomousdanger
Summary: Clint tries to figure out who plays 'Santa' for the team.





	Traditions

“There’s no such being as Santa.” Everyone expected Natasha to be the one to burst the bubble of belief but, surprisingly enough, it was Thor. It wasn’t as though Clint actually believed in some man in red who’d leave them all toys- other than Iron Man that is. But he knew they’d all fall asleep and the tower would be full of Christmas spirit by the time they woke up. “Thor, we’ve talked about this. We don’t bring adult things into Clint’s ‘reality’.” Tony kissed the Archer’s forehead. “Go ahead, sweetie, believe. There’s flying reindeer and magic that’d make even The Hulk fit down the limited chimneys in New York.” The blond glared at the slightly sarcastic tone. “Sure, there’s no such thing as unexplained magic- anyone wanna update Strange on that?” Clint hadn’t meant the attitude in his voice. “I’m not expecting 'Santa’ to sneak past the alarm and leave gifts but someone is going to fill this living room and I’m gonna figure out who does it. So we’re all going to sit here and stare at each other until the holiday helper wants to admit it.” The heroes looked at each other as though searching for someone to raise their hand.

“Fine- we’ll do it the hard way.” The archer was on his feet with his eyes moving to each of them. “Tony’s broken. So I don’t think it’d be him. And the gifts don’t always have instructions or 'reasonable’ purposes so it’d probably not Bruce or Steve.” He looked at Natasha as he chose his words carefully. “I’m pretty sure Nat would have everyone on a 'naughty’ list because-” The look he got could have killed him. “Because we deserve it… and it’d get her out of doing anything.” It continued with a reason for everyone there. “And since there’s no excuse to why any of you do it, I’m gonna wait until I can catch you.” His persistence impressed everyone but they all knew how it would end. “Every year it’s the same thing, isn’t it?” The attention shifted to Bucky, who was flipping through Christmas movies. “What?” Dark eyes left the screen. “Steve said you haven’t changed your routine. He warned me you get weird during the holidays.” The blond got offended. “I don’t get 'weird’.” Bucky shrugged. “I agree. You’re kinda weird all year long.” Clint was cut to a huff while the other finished. “But since I’ve been here, you’ve tried the vents and hidden cameras and bribing the voices in the walls and when you no one tells you, you fall asleep and try again next year.”

They all knew it was true. Last year, it took Barton an hour into Home Alone before he passed out on the couch. “If they didn’t all have the same plot I’d stay awake for them.” Sam sat forward. “Are you saying Die Hard has the same plot as It’s A Wonderful Life.” Clint’s hand went up. “Die Hard is not a 'Christmas’ movie. Just because they have a Christmas theme doesn’t make it a 'Christmas’ movie.” The room tried to think of ways that could make sense. “Batman Returns is more of a Christmas movie.” The argument continued for two hours. Two hours of Clint shifting on the couch for comfort and thinking through each second of the movies he was bringing into the conversation. Then it happened- he yawned. Once he yawned, it didn’t take long for him to fade from the talk and drift to sleep. Steve tapped Tony’s leg, drawing his attention to the sleeping hero. “Alright. We’ve got work.” The genius spun his hands to signal the space they had to do fill. Putting a hand through Clint’s hair, Tony gave the younger one another kiss on the head. “Broken, huh?” A smirk formed. None of them had a single reason to celebrate but they all had eight reasons just in the room alone. “Who’s bird watching this year?” Bucky stepped in front of the cushions, lifting the weight up on his left arm. “I got him.” The dead weight slumped over his shoulder. Natasha gave one pet to her friend’s hair. “Night, Clint.” Bucky moved to the elevator. “For a super spy, you sleep well.”

By the time he got the weight to the correct room, Bucky had yawn twice himself. There was something contagious of how relaxed the bowman could get. Something Bucky could only find once a year. He put the other down with as little movement as possible and sat down with even more caution. It was a lot of extra work for all of them but the growing tradition usually gave him a great night’s sleep. Curling up around the smaller form, he looked forward to the rest.

-Living room-   
Steve held the garland and stared up at Tony, who was hanging it. “Thanks for letting Bucky do it.” In the past, the job was the billionaire’s. He missed it but shrugged it off. “They both need something to look forward to.” Clint got his Christmas and Bucky got a night of peace. “Besides, I’ve gotta be here to make sure it gets done right.” Steve smiled at the ego; watching as a shiny strand was pulled to the correct side. Previous years, gadgets would have been trusted to dress the house but Tony had since perfected the job.


End file.
